Anywhere But Here
by dOoKiE101
Summary: Lizzie doesn't approve of Miranda's new secret feelings for a certain some one, will she decide to get over it for Miranda's sake or will she speak up and walk out?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie is a bit possesive of Miranda in this story not because she has "deeper feelings" for her, but because she is her best friend and best friends do occasionally get like this. This story is from my own experiences so no flaming 2 bad please.  
  
"I don't know where they came from Lizzie, it just happened!" Miranda was trying to explain to Lizzie about the predicament she was in but Lizzie just wouldn't listen, she even refused to look her best friend in the eye now "You can't do this Miranda it will ruin everything!" Lizzie was stupidly speaking her mind, Miranda could not believe the way her once supportive best friend was acting "Lizzie, i didn't do this on purpose, and you have no idea how much it hurts to hear you blaming this on me!?!"  
  
Lizzie just looked at Miranda in disbelief, she couldn't for the life of her think why this would happen to her, surely she had been a good enough friend to Miranda? Then why would she act like this? Miranda was getting extremely angry now, she had never seen Lizzie like this before the only reason must be... "You are being really selfish, now that you have your boyfriend you don't want me to be happy, you refuse to allow a change, even if that change means me being happy, I tell you as my best friend that I have deeper feelings for a guy who just so happens to be your brother and you freak out!" Miranda had to stop for a breath, a tear was escaping every now and then. Lizzie had just been looking at Miranda in disbelief, she swung herself in a child like manner and walked as fast as she could out of Miranda's sight.  
  
Matt didn't fully understand it, but he was over joyed to hear it "deeper feelings...your little brother". "Why would she like me?" Was all Matt could think about as he walked. He knew he shouldn't get involved with his sisters business, it never stopped him in the past, but this was serious too serious for him to mess with. This did involve him but he would only make things worse and he knew it, he just had to sit back and wait for his name to be called.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie didn't speak for days after that, Miranda would sit at a lunch table alone, still taking none of Kate's rubbish as she walked past, and Lizzie would be sitting with Gordo, it was strange without 2 girls with him all the time, no matter how much Gordo tried to tell himself she would come back he couldn't help but miss Miranda. Eventually he tried a few tricks to get the girls talking he would chat to Lizzie about what happened, she was cracked like an egg! but MIranda was a different story. Gordo had tried everything he even persauded Larry (Yes Larry Tudgeman!) to talk to Miranda and make sure she was alright, well that plan worked well Miranda leaned in and planted a big one on Larry and they started dating to everybodies surprise. It came so suddenly that even Tudgeman didn't see it coming. Lizzie immedialtey thought 'rebound' because of the Matt ordeal, but just because her and Miranda weren't talking doesn't mean she would bad mouth her friend she wouldn't dream of doing that, she may have been doing to Kate for ages but Miranda didn't deserve it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys didn't realize but this story is about 2 years later after my 1st story: All i can do So da 3 amigo's r what? 17 lets say 18? making Matt 16, is he 3 years or 2 younger? lol l8rz

Hey Justme thanx 4 ur review, i know its weird but i had to have it in there for the story to come together... you will see, keep readin! it happens sumtimes. :) Jst 4 da others thanx tonnes 4 ur reviews!!!

Everything was happening to suddenly even for Miranda, she didn't predict this would create problems with Lizzie, so her world was turning upside down. Apart from Gordo, Larry was the first person to actually confront her since the fight. He was helping her in a strange way she just wanted company at the moment, not entirely sure where the kiss she gave him came from, but to have to put up with all the pain alone was hard.

Lizzie couldn't understand why she blew up at Miranda either and thought about apologizing to her, but it wouldn't work she just couldn't bring herself to be supportive for Miranda. Something had changed and Lizzie didn't like it at all. "I wonder if Gordo has noticied?" she thought to herself as she picked up the phone to ask him, without thinking she dailed. Ring Ring "Hello" came a familiar voice over the phone "Mrs Sanchez? What are you doing at Gordo's house?" Lizzie said with confusion in her tone "I'm not as far as I know.." Replied Mrs Sanchez, she didn't bother to ask her if she wanted to talk to Miranda, Mrs Sanchez knew something was wrong when she noticed Larry had walked her daughter home the day before. There is nothing wrong with Larry she just knew that Larry wasn't the one Miranda wanted. "Sorry about that, thanx anyways bye" Lizzie hung up quickly without waiting for a goodbye back. She was taking the fight a bit worse than she thought.

Days turned into weeks, eventually it had been a whole month of stubborness and not a word spoken between either of them, Gordo was getting espescially worried. "Hey Matt, what's up?" Gordo asked Matt as he was walking out of the McGuire residence "Nothing much, hows the girlfriend, best fried thing going?" Matt was a bit concerned after all he was the reason for all the arguing, it wasn't his fault but he felt just as 'In the middle' as Gordo did. "Im a bit worried that this is taking so long usually by now one of them has admitted they were wrong but no one is budging, I have tried everything!" Matt thought "How about i have a talk to Lizzie see why she is being...difficult, I haven't annoyed her in ages so im sure she will talk to me, or let me do the talking, I don't think i will mention the fact that I like Miranda right back...i might lose a limb or two" Matt stood there waiting for something to end the akwardness, Gordo just said "Well I'm glad she isn't gonna be stuck with Larry for much longer, lets hope we can put them both of them out of their misery and soon." Gordo turned to walk back to his house, as did Matt "It would be worth the limbs though" Matt thought to himself.

Sorry this chapter is so boring...well i thought it was will make the next 1 much better k!

A Wise Monkey Never Monkies With Another Monkey's Monkey!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, i just wrote the worst exam ever, i was so sick in it i had to be sent home! If i wasn't dying on the inside i would have stayed, it was just some really awful stomach aches and pains im betta now tho :) more writing now...

Matt sat in his room the whole of saturday night trying to think of a way to talk to his sister without the risk of injuries, he knew how strong and stubborn Lizzie could be, i mean he lived with her! Finally about 10 that night he had a speech all worked out in his head, it was now or never. As he walked over to Lizzie's room he had to keep reminding himself not to mention any of his own feelings BASE EVERYTHING ON LIZZIE! Just as he got to her door he could hear a few faint sobs before some blankets ruffling then more sobs, "So she is actually feeling uset about the fights, here i thought she was an android" Matt snickered a few times before being reminded about his sister crying in her room. Matt knocked on the door lightly, when he heard Lizzie fall off her bed probably reaching for some tissue's to clean up before he entered, he pushed the door open quickly "Are you ok? I heard you crying then i think i heard you fall off your bed?" Lizzie looked up pathetically from the floor at her young brother, 'He sure has changed, he has stopped annoying me, he is kinder to me, what's going on here?' she then dropped her head to look into her hands. "Matt, Im falling apart, im not even ashamed to let you know that!" Matt just looked at Lizzie for a minute and began to feel really sorry for her so he sat next to her on the ground to try and comfort her.

The next morning Gordo woke extra early because he recieved a text message from Lizzie saying she had spoken to Matt and was feeling up to talking, but she wanted to have a few words with him first. Being a early saturday it took Gordo sometime to wake up, but for Lizzie he would do anything, she was his everything. When he walked up to the McGuire house, a house he felt so comfortable being in it was his home away from home, Lizzie must have been waiting for him to arrive because before he even got to the door he was being pulled backwards by his beautiful girlfriend. "Whats the rush Liz?" She pushed Gordo around the corner "Did you put Matt up to this?" Gordo started nodding his head like he was afraid of what Lizzie was about to do, but was quickly surpirised when she threw her arms over his head and covered him in kisses. The couple were in pure bliss, lips locked, when they finally stopped Gordo asked "May i ask what that was all about?" Lizzie looked at Gordo devilishly "Now i have to have a reason to kiss the best boyfriend in the world?" "NO NO!" Gordo quickly answered "I just wanted to know what Matt said to you so I can say it more often" He winked.

Lizzie laughed and kissed Gordo again, then she started to tell Gordo the story behind it all "Me and Matt stayed up most of the night talking about the things that have been happening, he confessed he knew what the reason was because he was eavesdropping, AND he let it slip that he is happy he heard it. So the night started with me crying to him about my 'bad situation' when i found out his was much worse, he has been head over heels for Miss Miranda ever since we first started making fun of him for it." Gordo looked confused what did this have to do with him? but he just nodded slightly in understanding prompting Lizzie to keep going. "Gordo! do you even know what im talking about??" Gordo's nodding slowly turned to shaking. Smirking Lizzie explained, "This means that i have been totally unfair, thinking about myself all this time, my little brother was suffering and i didn't even notice, i mean i see him everyday and i didn't take any notice as to how he felt." Lizzie swallowed and looked down, "I - well - I mean that i have already found my happiness and i wasn't htinking about anybody else's" She looked lovelingly into Gordo's eyes "I have found the love of my life, and i was happy and that was all i was concentrating on.." Lizzie started again but was cut off by Gordo's lips on hers, between kisses Gordo spoke "You are..the most..loving..caring..beautiful..person i know, and even loving, caring, beautiful people have off days, or months in your case" Lizzie and Gordo just smiled at each other and turned to walk back to Lizzie's house so Lizzie could prepare to get her best friend back and get life back to normal...well almost. ;)

Hey pplz i know i said this 1 wood be betta, but i lied lol won't lie to you anymore i promise, will keep going maybe juice it up a bit! ;) watch this space!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, sorry bout the delay had my plate full for a while, here we go..

"Miranda!" Called Mrs Sanchez from the bottom of the stairs "You have a visitor"

A few seconds later footsteps made their way down the stair case but stopped half way due to what Miranda had seen. "Hi"

Was all that Lizzie was able to push out, she wasn't uncomfortable, just scared that she had really hurt Miranda and made her hate her. "..Hi..Lizzie"

Mrs Sanchez quickly excused herself, but the girls didn't notice.

"Can i talk to you, i realized that i have some apologizing to do and hopefully I'm not to late." Miranda tried her hardest not to smile, managing to keep a stern face she gestered Lizzie upstairs, she was overjoyed to see Lizzie, because convincing herself everyday that she didn't need her best friends was like suicide, unthinkable and just plain stupid. The second Lizzie stepped into Miranda's room she began her speech. "Miranda, I'm not exactley sure what came over me the thought of sharing you with my little brother didn't cross my mind until a month ago...and well you have accepted me and Gordo and I'm sorry about my reaction....its just that it hitme a bit suddenly and this took me quite a bit longer to process, it's your turn to find some happiness because i know deep down in your heart.." Lizzie started to giggle a bit but only because she could see Miranda's face soften "...you don't want to be wiht Larry as he wants to be with you, he is sweet and all but not what you are looking for and not who you want, am I right?"

Finally Miranda spoke "Well...just so you know you're not too late, you could never be to late okay?" The girls squeezed each other so tightley and Lizzie rang up her mom to tell her she was sleeping the night at Miranda's.

Being a sunday Jo wasn't happy about the idea but she knew Lizzie hadn't had a very good month or so, so she complied. By the time Lizzie picked up some clothes for school the next day and her PJ's it was 6 pm and the girls decided to stay inside for the rest of the night, while Lizzie waited for Miranda to get out of the shower she rang Gordo to tell him the news and where she would be for the night if he wanted to get hold of her. Next thing they headed downstairs to the lounge grabbed some potato chips and turned on the TV just to the music channel so there wasn't complete silence. Just as Lizzie switched to MTV she heard something about the IMVA's "MIRANDA!!! Come quick!" Hurriedly Miranda made her way to Lizzie "What is it, are you okay? What happened?" All she could see was a ghost white blonde girl staring at the TV in shock and bliss. 'This is what dreeeaa -- - -a- -ams are made ooof!' "What is that awful noise?" Lizzie quickly jumped on the spot and waved "Come watch!! Its Paolo!"

Lizzie and Miranda watched in excitment, things were on good grounds between them and it would never change again. Neither would let it.

The next day on the school bus Lizzie was crowded with people wanting her autograph or just wanting to touch a celebrity, the minute she stepped out of the bus more people circled her, faithful best friends tugged her out and she spent most of the day hidden in the library. Gordo and Miranda often stopped by and hung around to keep her company, that was until during lunch the love birds started making goo goo eyes for each other and Miranda made a quick exit. As she walked around the corner she bumped into her still current boyfriend, she had forgotten about him "Larry! Didn't expect to see you here!" She quickly said "Uh Miranda, where else would i be, we are in school you know?" "Right!.." Quickly changing the subject, Miranda said the 4 most feared words in the English language "...Uh Larry we need to talk."

"What's up?" Larry spoke unaware of what was happening "You are...I don't know...Larry you are a great guy and all, i just feel that this is not really working for me, Its not you, I am just very confused and i don't think we should keep dating.." Miranda looked down at her feet not wanting to see the pain she had caused "Okay..well it was nice while it lasted" Making Miranda's head shoot up in shock "I mean i will get over it.." He smirked sweetley before swinging on his heels and making his way out of the hall.

"That was easier than I thought it would be, but Im still not done what about Matt?"

Meanwhile Matt was being drowned by people asking if Lizzie was actually his sister, some even thinking she was his girlfirend. He was not interested in hearing about Lizzie right now, Miranda was the only thing he could see or think about it was driving him crazy like his senses all started playing up that morning. Something had to be done but what would he say to the girl he had admired from far for so long, the akwardness would kill him before he even got near her, unless he caught himself of gaurd some how, be spontaneious.

A/N OMG im such a bad writer i can't think of how they can hook up...or not OO i just got an idea! well l8rz sorry bout the crappy writing tonite!


	5. Chapter 5

He he you know i like to leave you on a romantic note since this will be the last chapter of this story :), this is about as romantic as i could get it...my bad! Jesse McCartney - Because you live

Don't own nuttin

_**Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in my self**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what's the use when you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I've found an angel**_

_**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**_

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in my self**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you're giving me always**_

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in my self**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live, there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you're giving me always**_

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in my self**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live and breath**_

_**Because you make me believe in my self**_

_**When nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_**Because you live**_

_**I live**_

_**I live**_

The rest of the week flew past with the occassional 'Hi' between Matt and Miranda when she visited Lizzie, Matt would fight for opportunities to have a word with Miranda but it was impossible. Lizzie even asked Miranda what she was going to do, she couldn't think of a thing, hoping he was having more luck.

Saturday finally arrived, after a sleepless week Matt thought he might get to sleep in but he just woke up earlier! He wobbly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, nobody was awake yet so he could take his time. After his shower he made himself some breakfast 'What am I gonna do, is it in really stuffy in here or is it just me? I need some fresh air!'

'Morning mom, i woke up early so decided to go for a walk might go over to Lanny's afterwards, be back a bit later Love Matt' He jotted a quick note and grabbed his rain jacket leaving in deep thought.

He had stopped at a cafe for a smoothie but left it half full. He raced out to write down the plan.

It was 10:30, by the time he was finnished so he decided to head home and try to relax his nerves for the day.

"Hey Lizzie" Matt knocked on her door lightly "..are you and Miranda doing anything tonight?"

Lizzie groggily turned over "I don't think so, Im not feeling very well. Could you grab me the phone quick?"

Matt threw the phone onto Lizzie's bed and about an hour later Gordo showed up, he greeted everyone and went straight to Lizzie's room.

While Matt was working hard, Miranda was trying not to think about anything, it hurt to much, with no sleep she was struggling, it was driving her to mad. She had never felt this before, it was almost like wanting something she couldn't have and yet she could have him, she just didn't know how to GET him.

Matt packed up his things, "Mom is it alright if i go stay the night at Lanny's place?" With his mothers nod he was out the door in a flash. Straight to Miranda's house. Before his Jo could even offer a ride. Miranda had just gotten off the phone with a very ill Lizzie, now she had to stay home while her parents went to work party thing, 'GREAT home alone on a saturday night more time to think and destroy my already mushy brain, I can't believe i have let my gaurds down for a guy, a younger guy, a guy that is my best friends brother...a guy'

Matt assumed that her parents weren't home because the drive way was bare, soaked to the bone, in a bush, in Miranda's backyard. 'I love lamination, well -breath in, breath out- here i go.." He ran upto Miranda's porch, set down his bag and unzipped the top slightly so his discman wouldn't get wet, he stood in the rain took another deep breath and pressed her door bell then bent down and pushed play '**_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart_**....'.

"Who would that be?" Miranda jogged to the front door and opened it slowly just to make sure, what Miranda astonished her, a almost well built, tallish, Hot guy was standing in the pouring rain holding huge laminated peices of cardboard. Confused she tried to make out who it was, but he started to move the boards and she noticed they had something written on them.

_Until the day i die, I'll spill my heart for you_

(Next Card)

_I would spend everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, waiting for that smile._

_To me you are perfect and nothing else could come closer_

_I want to make you feel as beautiful as you are_

_You are everything that i want, will you let me be everything you want._

The figure placed his cards next to him on the floor, then jogged over to Miranda as she let his words sink in. As he came into the light she was blown away "You, you did all this?" He nodded slowly "For you" He lifted a hand to touch her chin, he didn't stand taller than her but he wasn't shorter either he was just right. They looked deeply into each others eyes Matt could not get over how lucky he was, Miranda couldn't believe he made the first move. He gripped her chin slightly to pull her towards his lips gently, the touch was a slice of heaven, Matt was floating, Miranda was floating, they were on their own little cloud.

They paused for a breath "What took you so long?" Miranda had to ask even though she was fresh out of idea's and probably wouldn't have even come close to this one.

"I..Well I..was looking for the perfect song to play for you" He grinned widely "You have a cute smile" Added Miranda "Yeah, well you have a beautiful everything"

As Matt softly carressed her again Miranda felt something flow through her heart, she had no fear, no saddness, no negativety all she could see was Matt and that was all she wanted to see. As she pushed her tongue into his mouth once more showing how she truley felt.


End file.
